


Hump Day

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: Irony of Fate Collection [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Kagome just wants to sleep. Inuyasha has other ideas.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Irony of Fate Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768027
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	Hump Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Wherever you are, I hope that you are safe and doing well. 
> 
> First and foremost, happiest of birthdays to my dear friend [Lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89)! You were one of my first friends in the fandom, and I'm so grateful to know you, and continue to watch you grow, both as a writer and a person. You bring so much joy to everyone's lives, and I hope this brings a little but of joy to yours. I love you! 
> 
> And to me, what better way to celebrate Lav's birthday than by dipping our toes back into the [Irony of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768027) universe? In this little one-shot, Kagome has been up taking care of the pups all night, and just wants to sleep. But (of course) her mate has other ideas.
> 
> Featuring some beautiful commissioned artwork from [MamaBearCat](https://mamabearcatfanart.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This is _also_ as close to PWP as you will ever see me get? So, I really hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Special thanks to [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha), [SapphireStarxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx), [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli), and [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild) for their support and feedback along the way.

The slight shaking of the bed woke Kagome from her fragile slumber. How many hours had it been since she laid Kouki back down on the futon in the pups’ room? One? Two? She couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that she was _finally_ asleep, she was _finally_ getting some much needed rest, and now...was it an earthquake? Were the pups about to tear down the house? Had her mate and husband destroyed the kitchen or something with the Tetsusaiga? Blearily, her mind struggled to come to terms with the shaking, which was growing stronger, and more insistent, as she came back to wakefulness. 

Kagome then had the very strong feeling that it _wasn’t_ an earthquake, or some otherworldly force, or even the Tetsusaiga destroying cockroaches. No. Because she could feel something hard, and warm, wrapped around her leg, and shaking her leg gently. She felt a hard, and warm, body pressed up against hers. And _then_ she felt her mate’s hard length against her thigh, pushing into her skin and pressing upward with each movement. 

Kagome let out a growl and threw a pillow over her head.

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” she muttered, “are you _humping_ my leg?”

A low chuckle was met with irritation, as Inuyasha nuzzled her shoulder. “Mornin’, mate,” he whispered darkly, still gyrating against her thigh—more forcefully now, too, Kagome thought.

Kagome bit back a groan. She was so tired, so fucking tired…

She didn’t have time for this. Not at all.

Kagome sighed and removed the pillow from over her head, but now found that Inuyasha had wrapped himself completely around her, effectively pinning her in place. He continued to hump her leg vigorously, inhaling her scent. “How can I resist you, mate?” he purred. “You smell so fucking good, and you feel even better. How can I not touch you, when you’re right next to me, and you’re naked, and so fucking sexy?”

“Inuyasha,” she said evenly, “I was _sleeping_. You _woke me up_. I got almost no sleep last night taking care of _your_ pups. And now you’re humping my leg, because you can’t resist me?” She let out a _harumph_ and hugged the pillow tight.

Inuyasha’s arms let go and he fell back. Kagome could feel his embarrassment through their marks, and she _wanted_ to immediately regret what she had said—she really did!—but she was _tired_. And he’d _woken her up._

So why did she now feel so guilty?

Kagome rolled over to face him; his golden eyes had lost their luster; his ears were droopy; his face was crestfallen.

“I’m sorry, ‘Gome,” he said softly. “It’s just...you really do feel so good, and smell so good, and just... _fuck._ ” 

Yup, guilty, guilty, guilty.

Now fully awake, Kagome reached up and scratched one of his ears, paying special attention to the soft downy fur that met the delicate skin on the inside of the ear. Inuyasha purred and snuggled in close to her.

“Fuck, mate,” he whispered. “You know how that makes me feel.”

“I—I know,” she said hesitantly. “I don’t want you to feel like your youkai side isn’t good enough for me, or that I’m rejecting you. It’s the opposite, really. I’m just—” she paused. “I’m just _so_ tired, anata. So, so tired.”

He knew. He absolutely fucking knew. He knew that she was getting up at all hours of the night to care for the pups, and there wasn’t much he could do to help. They saw him? They wanted to play. They saw Mama? They wanted to snuggle and go back to sleep. 

So, this was how it had to be for now. But _fuck_ , he felt really fucking bad for his mate.

“Okay, ‘Gome,” he whispered, nuzzling her hair gently. “You sleep. I’ll stay here with you until I hear the pups get up. And then _I’ll_ be the one to get up with them. You need your fucking sleep. How does that sound?”

Kagome hummed an agreement, and wrapped an arm around his chest. Inuyasha smiled and looped his thigh over her hips, drawing her even closer.

Yup, his mate was a goddamn national treasure. 

He had pupped her twice, by surprise. She’d had three pups, also by surprise. And pretty fucking close together, too. And now, she was going to school; she was taking care of the house; she was taking care of _him_? 

He knew how fucking lucky he was, every goddamn day. And he hated to admit it, but getting stuck in Kagome’s time after the well closed—it had been over four years since that happened—was probably the best thing that could have happened to them. Because it pushed them together in ways that they might not have been prepared for had they stayed behind.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome’s breath returning to a deep and regular rhythm. She was going back to sleep. He smiled and nuzzled her hair again. 

Fuck, that was a bad idea.

She smelled _amazing_.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, willing himself to think of how little Kagome had slept over the past two-plus years. And yet she almost always bore it with a smile; she almost never lost her temper; and she _always_ was there for him when he wanted to have some fun after the pups went to sleep. She never once complained; she never once openly regretted any of the things that had happened to them since the well closed. Even getting pupped twice. Even mating him.

Overwhelmed with the sudden feelings of love he was having for his mate, Inuyasha pulled her even closer, covering her entire body with his. She was soft, and gentle; her skin was precious; her hair beautiful and lustrous. And she smelled... _fuck_. Now that she was asleep, her scent was still wafting off her in waves, and Inuyasha was starting to salivate. 

Delectable.

Even asleep, Kagome was positively, absolutely, fucking delectable. 

Inuyasha couldn’t help it; he felt his youki stirring at the surface; he was _chafing_ to be with his wife and mate. 

His hips started to move of their own accord again; _dammit_! 

_Kagome needs to sleep_!

But his youki was _burning_ now, threatening to flare up, which would definitely awaken Kagome. 

And his human side...was _craving_ her, desperate to reconnect with her, to feel her, to know she was there. He had never gotten over being separated from her those 500 years, and _fuck_ , he knew it made him needy, but also _fuck_ , he just loved her so much, and he’d gone without her touch for so long…even a second without her sometimes seemed like too much.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

 _Let your mate sleep. Let your mate sleep_.

But his body was continuing to move against her. Her hips were round, and soft, and wide from childbirth. He fucking _loved_ feeling them against his body. She felt so...so...like the mother of his pups. 

Like his wife. 

Like his _mate_.

Inuyasha couldn’t help it; he knew she was going to wake up; he knew that she was going to maybe sit him for being weird and doing this, but _fuck it all_ , he missed her when she was gone, even to go care for the pups. He just could not help how he felt about her: her love for him, their pups, or her sweet, sweet body, with her full breasts and curvy ass. She was pressed up against him in her slumber, and she just felt _so damn good_.

His hips gave a little thrust: once, then twice, then three times. 

His breath hitched, waiting to see if she would awaken. When she did not, he repeated the motions: one, twice, three times. Then he forced himself to stop.

Inuyasha sighed and buried his face in Kagome’s hair, still listening to the evenness of her breaths and feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his. He let out a sigh. All those years without her, without hearing her breathing, without her warmth, without her light: even though he’d been asleep, he still felt every second of that time apart. And even now (and _fuck_ , he didn’t like to admit this, but…), his soul was still being knit back together. _Kagome_ was still knitting his soul back together.

So, he knew.

She needed sleep. And he needed…

Well, he needed her _not_ to sleep.

His hips started to move again, this time pressing up against her hip bones. He felt her twitch, felt her push back against him, ever so slightly, and Inuyasha beamed at her response. He thrust up against her: a few times, but nothing really where she could accuse him of humping her again. He was trying _so hard_ to keep everything in check, to not awaken her. But he just didn’t know if he would be able to snuggle her like this and hold onto his sanity.

“Inuyasha,” came a sleepy, tiny voice from his shoulder, “it’s okay, really.” A pause. “I told you: you don’t have to deny your inu youkai instincts for me.”

“Ka—Kagome,” he said huskily, lifting her chin so he could see her. Her eyes were sleepy; her face red and cloudy, but she was smiling, just a little bit. 

“You—you need sleep, mate,” he continued, his voice still husky, but now also taking on a hint of desperation. _Was he actually fucking whining?_

“I—I do,” she said hesitantly. “But you also need me. And that’s more important. Besides,” she added, dropping her voice and drawing his golden eyes in with her dark brown ones, “I maybe...need you too?”

Inuyasha growled and yanked her on top of him, kissing her fiercely, deeply, longingly. Like they hadn’t just slept on the same bed together all night. Like they hadn’t just made love the night before. No; Inuyasha _needed_ his mate, and she needed him right back. And that thrilled him most of all.

Before he knew it, Kagome was seeking entrance to his mouth, pushing at his lips gently with her tongue. He chuckled and opened up for her, allowing her to caress his fangs, his teeth, his tongue. She felt good— _so fucking good_ —and even right there, when she had barely touched him, he felt ready to completely unload all over the blankets and their glorious bed.

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” she moaned, and ground down against his cock with the heat of her sex. And even though it was early in the morning, and Kagome had barely gotten any sleep, her arousal was permeating every part of his body. She was infiltrating him in ways he had barely known were possible.

Gods. He loved her so fucking much.

Kagome broke off the kiss, sliding her lips along his jawline to his mating mark. His hands roamed all over her body now; ever since they’d been apart, since he was sealed away to wait for her, for his _family_ , he now had to _feel_ her, to know she was real, to know she was _there_ , that it was _her_ skin heating him up and setting him on fire. She set her mouth over the mark and sucked, hard, and he immediately let out a low howl as his cock went rock-hard and he crushed her to his chest.

“You’re playing dirty, mate,” he said darkly. “Two can play at that game.”

Kagome licked his mark this time, and he growled, more like a bear than a dog, immediately flipped them over so he was on top.

“Now, oh mate of mine,” he grunted, “let’s see how you like a tit-for-tat.” And he fit his mouth over her mark and sucked, running his tongue along the edges of the mark and using his knees to part her legs. He braced himself on one hand, just above her shoulder; as he played with her mark with his tongue and with his fangs, his other hand drifted down between her thighs to her tiny bundle of nerves, which he immediately began to tease. Kagome’s body tensed; she called out his name softly, and he growled in response, shifting his hand so that the heel was on her mons. He inserted one, then two fingers, into her opening, and he felt her walls tense up in response and begin to twitch wildly.

The tensing and releasing and coiling in her groin had Kagome rolling. Her hips were starting to do things of their own accord; they writhed and twisted underneath Inuyasha. Then he teased her with his fingers, and her entire world became taut and lit on fire. She grabbed his head and pulled it away from her mark, back up to her; she kissed him, wildly, ravaging his mouth with her tongue, then yanked away from him and shoved her face into her chest. Inuyasha chuckled slightly, and immediately began to work her nipples over with his fangs.

And _gods_ , that was always the thing that did it in the end for Kagome. The gentle teasing sent shockwaves through her body, and caused her reiki to flare up, hot pink and pulsing, eagerly waiting for Inuyasha’s youki to meet it. He churned his hand again against her clit, then scissored his fingers against her walls as he nipped at her nipples. It was all too much for Kagome, who swore softly as the wave that she’d been on came crashing to the earth and left her on the shore, wasted and panting and gasping for more, her sweet nectar pouring forth over his hand.

Kagome lay gasping for air, her breasts heaving, her face flushed and her reiki still sparking, making little grenades off her skin. “Inuyasha,” she sighed, reaching for him. He obeyed instantly and laid back down on the bed, tucking her into his side. She snuggled up against him again and nuzzled his shoulder. They lay like that, together, for several minutes. Kagome was quiet; she was so quiet, in fact, that Inuyasha was sure she’d gone back to sleep. Her breathing was regular, and her heartbeat had slowed. 

He frowned. He’d been hoping to have a chance to fuck her, to love her, to worship her, before the pups woke up again. But it didn’t look like it was going to happen. 

And then he felt her fingernails drag lightly across the shaft of his dick, settling around the head. 

“Anata,” she said sleepily, giving his cock a soft squeeze and massage, “wasn’t there something else you wanted to do?”

Inuyasha growled and hugged her closer to him. “Fuck me, mate,” he whispered harshly, “but I thought you were asleep.”

Kagome rolled away from him, onto her belly, then tugged him so that he rested on top of her. “Do you want me, mate?” she whispered, so low that only he could have possibly heard her. “Do you want to make love to me?”

Inuyasha’s heart leaped at her request. “Gods, Kagome,” he said, “you know I fucking _do_.”

Kagome lifted her ass a little so his cock pressed between the lovely twin globes. “Then let’s do it,” she breathed. “Before the pups are up.”

Inuyasha growled and pushed himself up to his knees. He gently hooked his arm under his mate, across her belly, and lifted her to a kneeling position. She bent forward, pressing her arms into the futon, her body open and ready to receive him. Inuyasha massaged her ass, chuckled delightedly, then drove his cock into her weeping opening. Kagome cried out softly as he entered her; her reiki immediately flared, and Inuyasha leaned over her, tonguing her mark and dragging his fangs over her neck and down her spine. 

Every time they made love, Inuyasha couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her. To know that his cock was the only one that her body had known, or would ever know, made him crazy with lust and warm with love: love for her, love for the life they had built, love for their pups. Every thrust of his hips, every time his cock penetrated her, he was reminded of the life he had lived in Sengoku Jidai: before Kikyo, when he was just a wandering hanyou who had no friends, no family, and certainly little reasoning to live. Kikyo had nearly changed that, but her desire to change him into a human showed that she was unprepared for what it meant to be married to a hanyou. Then, they’d been betrayed by Naraku, and she sealed him to a tree for fifty years. 

It had been Kagome’s scent that brought him back to awareness; Kagome’s face had been the first one he saw when he awakened. And now, her face was always the last one he wanted to see before he went to bed at night, and the first one he saw when he awakened. And whenever he saw her, first thing in the morning, looking so beautiful and peaceful and so fucking delectable, he felt that same rush that he’d felt for her, that first time.

Of course, the first time, he’d confused her for Kikyo, and after all these years, he still felt like shit about it. Because if he admitted it to himself, he would realize that there was nothing about Kagome that said _Kikyo;_ there was nothing about Kagome that said any name but her own.

And now…

“Kagome,” he grunted, growling when he felt her grinding back onto his cock. His hand, still holding her firmly in place, slipped up to her breasts, fondling them tenderly and tweaking her nipples. She let out a soft moan (they’d become quite adept at silent love-making in the years since the pups were born) and sighed his name. 

Every thrust into her—every grip of her hips—every teasing of her most delicate parts—made Kagome quake and keen and remember why it was that she loved her mate so much. She leaned into the mattress more deeply and lifted her hips higher, opening her knees to allow Inuyasha to reach even greater depths inside her. 

Because as much as he needed her, she also needed _him_ , and felt an uncontrollable desire to remind him that he wasn’t alone in his want—that he wasn’t alone in that desperate urge to be joined with his mate.

Then he slammed into her so hard he bottomed out, and both he and Kagome let loose loud howls, which they stopped immediately. They paused, both listening for the pups, Inuyasha’s ears perked towards the door. They waited a moment or two, and when they heard nothing, Inuyasha’s ears at last swiveled back towards his mate. Kagome sighed; at first, her sigh was one of relief, but that sigh became a gasp when he pulled out and drove back into her.

Inuyasha leaned over her closely and tenderly drew lines along her spine with his claws. Kagome let out a low, soft groan and shifted her hips back into his. She pressed her face down harder and called his name softly, the sound muffled by the pillow and the mattress.

“That’s it, mate,” Inuyasha panted. Her soft cries always drove him wild. There was something about fucking her in those early morning hours, when everyone was asleep. It was dangerous, and daring—any pup could come toddling into the room any second; any pup could wake up screaming; any pup could wake up and tear the house apart before either Inuyasha or Kagome could get to them. They had to be quick, and quiet, which made it all that more passionate and frenzied. He gripped her hips more tightly and proceeded to plunge his cock into her, over and over, deeper and deeper, relishing the sight of Kagome nearly prostrate in front of him, grinding back against him. Just the fucking _feel_ of her was making him…

“Inuyasha.” Her voice was soft, but also, demanding. 

He stopped mid-thrust and leaned over her back. “What is it, mate?” he breathed.

“Just...I…” Her breaths were coming harshly now. 

Why the _fuck_ did she want to stop?

“I want to see your face, anata,” she whispered. “I want to see your reactions as we make love.” She paused. “Please?”

Like he could ever deny her anything?

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled out of her. She rolled over and opened her legs immediately; he settled himself over his mate and wife, and quickly resheathed himself inside her. Kagome let out a low moan and lifted her right leg; Inuyasha gripped it beneath her knee and settled her calf onto his shoulder, pushing into her even more deeply. 

“That’s...that’s it,” she whispered. Kagome raised her left hand above her head; Inuyasha reached forward and pressed his hand over hers. She was effectively held in place, and she loved it. She loved the give-and-take of their relationship; she loved when she got to dictate the sex, whether it was her on top, or her directing her mate to what she wanted, and how she wanted it—how she wanted _him_. 

He may have been the only man she’d ever been with— _would ever be with_ —but she knew that Inuyasha was a thoughtful, attentive lover, even when his inu youkai instincts went into overdrive. And she adored every second of it. 

And now, as he fucked her, Kagome raised her right hand and caressed his face gently; Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss, careful of her leg hitched over his shoulder; Kagome raised her head up just enough for their lips to meet, for her nipples to brush against his hardened chest, and she gasped slightly against his lips. 

“I...I love you,” she whispered.

“I’m yours, mate,” Inuyasha whispered back. “Forever, and ever. Only yours.”

And Kagome kept her hand on his face, her nails tickling his cheek, as their bodies moved as one. She nearly wept from the feeling of him so deep inside her; her aura was shining, a beautiful rose gold, against the red of his youki. Inuyasha howled softly when they touched, and Kagome gripped his hand more tightly. Her body quaked with every thrust; her walls tensed and released, and his cock sent waves of pleasure rocketing through her body. 

This was it for her. This moment, and every moment like it, before and after. 

No matter where they were in the world, in life: Inuyasha was hers; she was his; and together, they were _home_.

Kagome’s orgasm was deep, and mind-altering; she felt it from the tips of her toes, all the way up to her fingers. She clenched her hand on the mattress around Inuyasha’s, and dropped her other hand to his shoulder so she could dig in her nails and squeeze, hard, the shock of getting to, and over, the peak of glory causing her body to make uncontrollable movements. Inuyasha felt her walls spasm, felt her milking his dick, felt her tiny nails tearing into his skin, and he threw back his head and dropped his mouth open in a silent moan of pleasure, whispering, “ _Fuck,_ Kagome,” as he released into her, his hips jerking, his cock thrusting each time he came. He then dropped to his side and pulled Kagome in close, unsheathing himself as he did so. The two of them lay, breathing heavily, enjoying the few moments of post-coital bliss that they were afforded.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered, her voice drowsy, “thank you.”

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and tucked her in closer. He kissed the top of her head. “For what, mate?”

“For...listening to your instincts,” she murmured. “Turns out they were...just what I needed this morning.”

He chuckled and stroked her cheek gently. “Feeling sleepy?” She nodded, and he sighed, wrapping his other arm around her. “Then you sleep,” he said, “and I’ll listen for the pups.”

“Just...you are…” Kagome was searching for words in her sleepiness. “I love you.”

Inuyasha tilted her chin up; her deep brown eyes were beautiful and glossy. He kissed her tenderly, putting all his love, his feelings, his devotion to her and to their family, into that kiss. “Sleep now, mate,” he whispered. “You’ve earned it.”

Kagome hummed and rubbed her face into his chest. Inuyasha lay perfectly still and allowed her to doze off, finally completely worn out, finally at peace. His ears twitched as he kept one focused on Kagome’s breathing, and the other focused on the room across the hall, where the pups were sleeping.

It might have been a few minutes, or an hour—Inuyasha couldn’t be sure. He just knew that as she continued to slumber, her scent was once again spiking. She smelled of vanilla, and sakura, and of sex, and of _him_. And it was making his youkai instincts stir once again. 

_Ahhh, fuck._ Why did his mate always have to smell so fucking good?

Inuyasha twisted his body slightly under hers, and turned her onto her side. Maybe having her facing away would help? Because he really wanted her to sleep.

 _Fuck_. Now he could smell her hair. Fresh and clean and lightly of linens and vanilla. It was...not helping. Inuyasha pulled her in more tightly and threw one of his legs over her hips. She just...she just smelled...so amazing, you know? 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Slowly...very, very slowly...Inuyasha’s hips began to thrust up against Kagome’s thigh again, his cock already hard and pressing up into her soft, supple skin.

Just once. He was gonna hump her leg...just one time.

Okay, maybe he was gonna do it twice….

Inuyasha’s ears suddenly picked up the sound of a quiet mewling coming from the pups’ room. A tiny cry, a call for “Mama,” and he was instantly attempting to extricate himself from Kagome’s grasp before the cries got too loud and woke her. He gently moved her arm from his chest; he untangled their legs; he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

The cry for “Mama” grew a little louder, so Inuyasha grabbed a pair of sweatpants from their closet and quickly pulled them on. He opened the door to their bedroom, listened quickly to make sure that Kagome was still asleep, then went through the door and closed it softly behind him. He crossed the hall to the pups’ room, listened outside for a moment, then opened the door and went in.

Morika was still asleep on the futon, but Takeo and Kouki were wrestling on the floor close by. They paused when they scented their father entering the room, and turned their little heads towards him.

“Pa!” they chorused.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and held out his arms. “Morning, pups,” he said hoarsely. “Your mama’s still asleep—let’s do our best not to wake her, okay? She needs her rest.”

As Takeo and Kouki jumped into his arms, Inuyasha couldn’t help but think of Kagome: she had given him so much; she had taught him the meaning of _home_ and _family_ when he’d had neither his entire life; she had taught him how to love, when he’d barely known it at all. _Fuck_ , she had taught him how to live.

He knew that now. As he snuggled his pups, as he watched Morika sleep, as he thought of Kagome, asleep across the hall, he knew.

Kagome had taught him how to _live_. 

And he intended to keep showing her how grateful he was, every day, every night, for the rest of their lives.

[ ](https://mamabearcatfanart.tumblr.com/post/632983126339174400/sooo-its-someones-birthday-next-week-and)

Commissioned Artwork by [MamaBearCat](https://mamabearcatfanart.tumblr.com/)

* * *


End file.
